Rise of the Guardians: The Chosen One
by lilMonsteradi2016
Summary: An ancient prophecy is about to fulfilled...A young girl with dark hair as the night, red lips as blood and bright skin as snow will defeat The evil Bogimn, aka Pitch, from bringing darkness again with her pure powers. With her there will be the mighty guardians, but...what if one of the guardians will actually bring disaster by something so innocent as love?...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ***Jack Frost***

I remember that night well...I remember how that little girl almost was drowning to death in that frozen lake...

It was 11 years ago. I flew above all the people while i threw snow balls and covered trees and lighting poles with my frost. Everything was peacefull- the kids were playing and laughing, couples were walking together and spreding thier love everywhere, something i never liked (ughhh!), families were walking together and talking to themselfs.

Eventually i landed on a tree across the lake. From my view i saw all the kids and the olders that were ice skateing. They were happy. All of them. Happy and laughing. Some of them were skateing together as couples or as one big group. Most of them were falling on thier butt which was pretty funny to look at. The one possitive thing about being me is the fact that i'm invisible. No one can see me- only kids. Before i became a guardian it was bothering me that no one can see me but now i don't care about that much. I kind of accepted that fact...Looking at the people down there started to bore me so i "joined" to the ice skateing. I love to ice skate. It almost makes me feel like i'm living my old life again. While i was skateing, i suddenly saw a little girl skateing near to me. I don't know why but i couldn't take my eyes of her. She was ice skateing so perfectly and in such a delicate way. She had a dark hair, white skin and big green-gray eyes. She was wearing a bright-blue coat, a white-blue dotted leggings and a blue wool cap adorned with white reindeers. She was really good at it. It looked like she was disconnected from the outside world and was entirely immersed in the ice skating, like there is no one around and she is all alone on the ice rink.

I got closer to her so i could join her, but she didn't notice me. Like i never was there. It was strange to me...I mean, I know that in those times no one knew about my existence and it didn't bother me... but...somehow I felt a strange pain in my chest because of it. Like she was supposed to believe in me but she didn't cause she passed through me like i was part of the air. At that moment i stopped the skateing and just stood there. I looked at her while she was skateing there like no one was there exept from her. She was skateing in such a delicate way. The way she was skateing looked kind of like a danceing. Like she was a ballerina in a musical box- gentle and fragile. Than i flew over her and spred some frosts over her (with the help of the wind, of course)

After a while I flew to the nearest tree and sat down on one of the branches. From my spot i was able to look at the people. Especially on that little girl. She made me smile.

"So Frost...Have you found something interesting down there? or should i say **_someone_**?"

"Pitch!" (turning around while pointing at Pitch with his stuff)

"Well done Frost! Well done! Soo...long time no see"

"What do you want Pitch?"

"I don't want anything; anything from you of course...I just passed by and thought to myself why not to visit this lovely town? Especially in such a wonderful night, which is, if you don't know, a night before Christmas"

"Christmas is in two days..."

"Oh right. Of course, of course...So...Aren't you excited? Christmas is in two days!"

"Stop with the bullshit! Why are you here?! Tell me now!" (Saying while pointing at Pitch with his stuff)

"Relax Jack. Relax (moving Jack's stuff and going forward)...If you really want to know, I'm looking for someone. A girl, if I may be exact...Actually I have to thank you (standing in front of Jack). Without your help I wouldn't find her..."

"I didn't do anything and you know it!" (pointing at pitch with his stuff)

"Actually you did. Not that you knew that you are helping me, but you did help me...you see that little girl? The one who skate there, all alone? I'm looking for her for a thousand years. She has something that I want"

"Don't think about it! You are not taking her! I won't let you!"

"This is not you business Frost. Don't start something you can't and it...Beside; you know you can't save her. **_No one_** can save her..."

"You're lying!"

Pitch started to laugh while he was raning away. I chased after him till we both were in the skys, away from the people. The fight began. I used all my power against Pitch. I fought till i couldn't stand any more but I couldn't defeat him. He disappeared in the dark and only the sound of his evil laughter sounded in the air. Suddenly I heard people screaming and yelling. At that moment I realized that Pitch did something. I flew as fast as I can back to the frozen lake. I landed on the ice and started to look around to see what happened. At some point i saw that little girl drowning. The ice must have been cracked and got broken. I started to run faster. While i was running I saw the girl fighting as hard as she can to get out from the frozen water but with no success. When I came to her she stopped fighting and just letted her body go deep down. But I didn't give up. I knew I can save her. I knew that she is still alive. I took a deep breath and I jumped in. I swam faster. Finelly I got her but somehow I couldn't pull her out of the water. Like there was something that holding her in the water. I swam deeper to see what holding that girl and I saw a black rope wrapped around her leg. I tried to take off the rope from her leg but somehow it didn't work. Like something "controled" that rope.

"You really think you can save her ha? Come on Jack, you are not a hero...You are Jack Frost- you make mass everywhere you go...You can't do anything right and you know it. You are a bad person...Your heart is dark like mines. Come on Jack, live her. You know i'm right. Stop pretending you are a hero Jack..."

" **SHUT UUPPP!** "

I pulled the rope strongly until it was completely torn. Than a white light came out from the black rope and covered all the water area. Suddenly the light began to brighten more and more. Pitch was allready gone (maybe because of the light) and the little girl sank slowly into the water. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. I laid her on the ground. She was unconscious. Her skin became white as snow, and she looked like a porcelain doll. I noticed she was not breathing and I immediately did everything I could do to wake her up but nothing worked. I could'nt look at her. I felt terrible ... Pitch was right - I'm not a hero. I just destroied things, I'm good for nothing. I turned my head around and saw people looking at our area ... They had a worried face, like something is happening under my nose and indeed did happen. Suddenly the white light went out of the little girl's body and filled the area. It was a beautiful light, so pure...I lifted my head up and saw that the light comes up to the man in the moon. I don't know why but somehow it seems to me that this girl has some connection with the man in the moon. A second later I heard the little girl breathing heavily. I turned to her and kept looking at her.

"Hey there little girl...AAAre you ok?"

The little girl blinked few times. I'm not sure that she saw me clearly cause she looked at me like she couldn't recognize who is in front of her. Suddenly she smiled at me. a tiny smile. I smiled her back. I wanted to talk to her but I heard her parentes calling for her from far. I knew that they won't see me but I couldn't stay there.

"Sorry kid. Have to go. We will meet again. I promise."

I flew away from there and landed on a tree across the lake. I saw the little girl's parents coming to her and hugging her. They took her very fast. After an hour I took myself and flew away to a new adventure, still thinking about that girl and about all what happaned...Especially about what Pitch almost did to that girl. Why the hell he wanted her? What does he need from her?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Why me?!

 _"Snow?"_

 _"No one can save her..._ ** _SHUT UPP!_** __ _you are not a hero..."_

 _"Miss Falon!"_

 ** _"Don't listen to him!"_**

The whole class started to laugh at me. Mr. Trainess looked at me with his disappointed look. I felt so embarrassed...I didn't know where to bury myself...I tried to hide myself behind the book but somehow it didn't work as i hoped because when i touched the book- the whole book was on fire, **literally**. Yeapp, it happenes sometimes...And of course because i burned my book the whole class was screaming and because they were screaming Mr. Trainess couldn't continue the lesson cause he had to "take care" of my burning book- he took the fire extinguisher and spraied all over the book while I got down and hidded. It's the 5th book that get burn and it's the 20th fire extinguisher that Mr. Trainess uses to turn off the fire that I create. YEAP- he used over **20** fire extinguishers over the mounth because most of the things that i touch gets on fire. "Why?"- well...I don't know why. Really. Have no idea why it's happaning, How the hell it's happaning and why only to me. Really I don't know why...wish I knew. It really gets on my nerves! Sometimes I wish I could be released from this curse that fell on me but since I don't know how to do it I'm stuck with this thing ("Yayii")...Any way, after the fire was gone, Mr. Trainess looked at me in despair while I left slowly my hidding place which was under the desk.

"(raising her head) ha ha (standing up slowly)...who could guess that something like this would happen...r-right? ha ha-ohh crap"

"Miss Falon, I want to see you after the break. In the **principal's room** "

"Yes Mr. Trainess (lowers her head)"

"Well class as we can see, thanks to Miss Falon, we can't continue the lesson so you can all leave for recess. Oh and Miss Falon, clean this mess"

"Uhh...yes Mr. Trainess"

Everyone went out from the class and after few seconds no one was in the class. Just me. Me and the cold air that wrapped around the space. I started to clean up the desk from the white foam. While I was cleaning I found my burned book. I took the book and threw it in the garbage. After the cleaning I took my bag from the chair and before I left I looked out the windew. I saw how the clouds change thier color from blue to dark gray. I knew it happend because of me- it's not the first time that somehing like that happens. Everytime that i'm sad or depressed the clouds change thier color and the rain starts immediately. When i'm angry there are thunders and Lightnings in the skys (one time I was so angry that a lightning hitted few trees that were around me. The trees were ruined but nothing happened to me. **NOTHING!** like the lightning never meant to hit me). Suddenly, I saw something strange. It was like there's something flying out there in the storm. Something that looked like a **human! what?** I got closser to the window to see if what i thought was true but as i thought- nothing was there. I exhaled heavily toward the window when suddenly many beautiful shapes of frosts appeared on the window. They were really beautiful but it just made me more upset cause it also was because of me...It happanes when I exhaled or when I touch something. When my frost appears, people are amazed and fascinated at the sight of it which, on one hand, makes me happy because people like my "creation".But...On the other hand it reminds me that I am different. Especially when Heather and her friends remind me that fact...

I left the class and went down the hall to the lockers. At the lockers i saw my best friends- Sam and Luna. Sam is the most amazing guy i've ever met! He is the captain of the school basketball team and he's such a funny person. We used to be couple in the 8th grade but we knew that it's not going to work. Luna is something special- the first time i met her was in kindergarten. She is a crazy person! everything that she says and does is hilarious. She can be super tough and at the same time she can be gentle. We are sort of part of the popular kids in school which is pretty cool when you think about that...Any way, I met them near the lockers. They were talking when I came there. When I came they both turned around

"It's ok guys! really. I just came to put some stuff in my locker...(opening the locker)"

"hi there S...you are ok right?"

"Sure Lun...why won't I be ok?"

"It's just...amm...well..you know..."

"(Luna looks at Sam while Snow is keeping putting here stuff in the locker) Really Sam?"

"What? it's not like I mentioned the accedent with the book...uhh...sorry S"

"It's ok Sam...really. It dosen't bothering me so...it's ok. Trust me fine?"

"Fine...only because you wore the cute shirt i bought you"

"Nice of you to mention that Luna (closeing the locker's door and turning around). so...who's hungry?(taking out from her bag a paper bag) I've got the 'special' thing...(waveing with the paper bag)"

"(Sam and Luna together) **Vanilla Chocolate Brownies!** "

They took the bag quickly. I really love their silly reactions. It makes me laugh...Any way, While we were walking in the hall way to the cafeteria we met there Heather and her friends.

"Soo Falon. Is there gonna be a chance that you won't burn somethng today? or should I come prepared? (grinning viciously)

"I'll try my best not to burn something...(kinda falling over Heather) opss. sorry"

"Stay away from me freak! (turn to her friends) OMG did u see what she tried to do to me?! I think she burned my eyebrows!"

"I don't think it's your eyebrows...You might want to chack up your brain. I think it's start to melt..."

I took myself away from there and went to the fresh fruits area. Sam and Luna came after me and told my how Heather reacted to what I told her before I left the place. It was so funny to see Sam and Luna acting Like Heather...But. With all the fun, Heather was right. I am a freak and that's something no one will forget...Any way, after hilarious 10 minutes I remembered that Mr. Trainess told me to come to the principal's room which on one hand wasn't so bad- the principal is my uncle and yeah I know that now you think "oh so you never get punished". That's guys a wrong thing to think about! because he's my uncle he never gives me up on punishments. If I did something I'll get the punishment. **BUT** (and there's a big but) the reasions I come there is because my weirdness- if I burn a book, put my hand on the wall which creates many frosts all over the wall, sneezeing while raindrops flying everywhere and etc.

I came to the principal's room and knock the door. "You can come in Snow" he answered. It sucks sometimes that he knows when I come. Sometimes I wish he won't say that...I opened the door and entered in. I sat on the chair and putted my bag on the chair next to me.

"So Snow. Surprise me: what happen now?"

"Uhh...I burned the book. Again..."

Uncle Edward (the principal) stood up and went to sit on his desk in front of me. When he set on the desk he gave me the "regular" face- the "again? and how that happen?" face.

"Stop giving me that look uncle Edward!"

"It's Principal Edward for you..."

"Really?! now you are fixing me?"

"Come on S...You know i'm kidding...But seriously why it's happenning to you?

"I don't know! (standing up angrily and going to the window) I...I really don't know why (sits on the windowsill with her head against the window)...I'm sick from this thing! my life is fucking messed up because of this shit!"

"No cursing in school Snow"

"Sorry Uncle...uhhh...It's just that I feel so alone because of this. No one get closer to someone who can freeze you or burn you. (Putting her hand on the window) No one would love someone who creates frost designs on the window when she touches the window...Like I did now. (Turning to her uncle) I'm sorry uncle...I'll clean it."

"(Going to the window and standing next to Snow) It's beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You are my niece (putting his hand on her sholder) I'll love everything that you do."

I really love Uncle Edward. I've allways looked at him as my own dad...He's funny and understanding and he's allways there when I need him...Especially now cause my parents aren't at home. They flew to London for business.

"You might won't remember that because you were little but you drew for me a paint. I still keep it (going to his desk) and you know, when I first got it I didn't know what was behind the drawing of this paint (takeing the paint from drawer) but now I know...It's all you. Look at it. I don't think someone can take a piece of glass and creat such a magnificent art."

"You know that the frost covers the paint right?"

"I know...but look at the frost. look how magnificent the frost's designs are. There's no human being that can creat such a thing. Only you"

"And what's your point uncle? to tell me that i'm artistic freak?"

"My point is that you've got something that no one have...Something that makes you special. No one is perfect and that's what you need to understand. Stop listening to what people tells you about your power.."

"It's not a power"

"Never mind! the point is that you need to accept yourself. So you can make frost, so you touch a book and it gets burn- so what! you have something special. Believe me when I say this- some people would do anything to get your powers! Don't give me that look- I know what i'm saying. Go stand infront of the mirror and tell me what do you see."

"I see myself."

"And you know what I see? (going to the mirror and standing behind Snow) I see a **flawless** , brave and smart young woman. Stop looking at the mirror and see the freak inside you. See Snow. See the niece I know and love..."

"Thanks Uncle Edward. For everything (hugging her uncle)."

"Any time S...Now go to your class."

I really love my uncle. I don't know how I would ever pass my high school years without him...And so, after the talk in the "principal's room", I went to my class. It was art lesson. The day ended in 12 p.m. Luna and I went out from school. We allways walk together- from the school and to the school. We are doing this since we were kids. Luna decided that we have to go to the park cause everyone is there in the frozen lake skating. I don't skate anymore. I'm mean, I used to skate. To skate and to dance balet. I was pretty good at it but since my accident I've stopped doing both of them...Any way, on our way to the park while Luna tried to convince me to skate with her, we encountered with Jamie and his friends. I really love Jamie. He is such a great kid- not to mention that he's one of the easiest babysittings I've ever did.

"Hi Snow!"

"Hey there kiddo! where all of you going?"

*Sophie Bennet* "Ice skateing!"

*Luna* "Uhh...that's sounds nice. You see Snow, everyone is going to skate. even those little munchkins. No offense..."

*Snow* "Would you let it go Luna? you know I can' t do it..."

*Luna* "Come on S...it's been 11 years since it happened. You need to let it go already..."

*Jamie* "Let go of what?"

*Snow* "Nothing kiddo...anyway I-"

*little girl* "Guys look! it's Jack Frost!"

And the kids ran away. they were screaming the name "Jack Frost" few times and they were jumping happily around. Maybe to theme it was fine but from Luna's and mines view it was weird- they were talking to nobody. I know that they are little kids and the have imaginary friends but it was weird to see theme jumping and having fun with someone who isn't there. Luna and I went to the kids to see who they are talking with.

*Luna* "Amm Munchkins (the kids turn around). Little question- who are you talking to?"

*Sophie Bennet* "Jack Frost!"

*Snow * " Who is Jack Frost?"

*Jamie * "He's a guardian! (Snow is looking at him with un-understanding look) you know, like Santa or Tooth Fairy or Easter Bunny..."

*Snow * " Oo-k...so. Where is he?"

*Jamie * " He's standing right here. He's even waving you!"

*Snow * "Jamie ,sweety, sorry to disappointed you but there's no one there...just air"

*little girl * " That's because you don't believe in him. If you were believing in him you could see him..."

* Snow * "Guys please. There's ni one in front of me...I know you are in the age of imaginary friends bu-"

*little boy* "He is real! he's standing in front of you! how can't you see it"

* Luna * "Yes Snow how can't you see him?"

* Snow * " Shut up Luna. Kids come on. Just grew up already! There's nothing there...It's not like I can put my hand like this and feel a **beating heart**...(going back fast) **WHAT?!** "

Everyone was laughing at me but I couldn't see the funny thing at what just happened here. It was so freaky! I mean, I just felt a heart beating and no one was there...I had to figure it out just one last time so I got closer till I could fell a cold breathing come over me. I heard some kids whispering "what if they will kiss?" and "come on Jack kiss her already!".

Suddenly I felt an arm. it was Luna's arm. She pulled me back so we could go to the frozen lake. Unfortunately I had to go with her (I promised her after all) but I couldn't go to skate so I decided to sit down on the bench. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw. I drew a kid. A kid with a bright skin, white hair and ice-blue eyes. He wore a blue hoddie and brown pants. I don't know why I decided to drew that kid. Somehow he looks familiar to me but I can't figure out from where do I know him...He looked perfect...Suddenly I heard Luna calling me to join. I had to refuse...Then she came to me and said "Snow Falon! you are going to skate and you are going to skate _**noww**_...you have to let go from the past! it's not going to come back and you know it. So put your skates on and go to skate!"

"Fine I'll go. But please shut up..."

Luna nodded in agree. I took my skates out from my bag and putted them on my legs...I stood next to a tree across the lake. I took a deep breath and took one step forward. when I stood on the ice and saw that nothing is happening I took one more deep breath and started to skate.

When I skate I feel like I'm the only one here who skate. It makes me feel complete. I missed skateing on ice. It was something that I really enjoyed to do when I was little. So I started to skate. I made big circles around the area. Then I couldn't hold it and I started to skate with "maximum power". I saw how everyone looked at me when I skated- they were amazed. I loved to see thier faces. It's kind of like I provide them that I am good at it...

In some point I combined some balet moves. Yes I also used to dance balet and I really loved it. It made me feel perfect...I felt like a swan..I felt like I was floating over the ice. Like I was flying...After I saw few people looking at me with an amazed I had to make my "grande finale"- a spin in the air and landing on the ground. It's pretty difficult move but I know I can do it! so...here we go!

I skated faster and faster till I felt like the wind and I become one. At the right moment I jumped high up while I was spinning few times in the air. In the last spins I spread my hand like the were my wings...It made me feel magical in some way...And so, I've done with the spinning and I was getting ready to land on the ice. I thought that nothing will happen but I was wrong. When my foot just touched the ground suddenly the ice cracked and broke and I fell into the cold water. The kids and Luna saw that and ran quickly to me to help me.

"Help me! please!" I screamed. the kids holded me and tried to pull me out from the water but every time they pulled me a little out of the water, something pulled me into the water. I fought hard. I fought hard till I couldn't fight any more.

"Hold on Snow. Hold us tight! Don't let go Snow!" Jaime yelled.

"Come on Snow! you can do it- Snow? Snow?! Snow **NOOO!** "

My body sank slowly into the deep cold water...My body was so heavy in the water. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful beam of light penetrating into the water...The beam's color was so beautiful- a combination of so many colors that made me feel so peaceful...But then I felt that my breath is taking away from me...that's it...

*Jack Frost*

I saw everything from my spot on the statue.I saw how that girl skated there and how much she enjoyed from the skateing but in the moment I saw the girl falling into the water and the kids trying to take her out of the water, I flew as faster as I can. That moment reminded me a moment I had 11 years ago...When I came there the girl was sanking into the water.

*Jamie * "Jack Fr-"

* Jack Frost * "Not now Jamie...Make sure no one will be around here ok?"

* Jamie * "OK"

I gave to Jamie my stuff and took a deep breath and jumped to the water. When I was in the water I saw a beam of light. I swam across the beam and after few minutes I found her. **WOW**...She's beautiful. Actually she reminds me a girl I saved 11 yea- **NO WAY**! it's her! now I remember. I knew she's ok! **Haa**! you see Pitch! she's o- Ohh...sorry. I grabbed her and swam back to the land but...The ice? how it can be fixed?! it must be Pitch's work. I tried to brake the ice but with no success...For a moment I turned my head to the girl and saw her prettiness. She looked like a porcelain doll- her lips became red as a strawberry, her skin was white as snow and her hair was dark as the night...she was perfect. After looking at her I was determined to get her out of here so I swam back and then...I used all my power to swim as faster as I can and it worked! I swam so fast that the ice above us broke into pieces! We were in the air. I looked at her and I saw how peaceful she looks. To much peaceful...I landed very fast in the ground and laied her on the ground and immediately started to respire her. After a few seconds she was coughing and started to spit water...After another few seconds she blinked few times and then she looked at me like she's trying to figure out who is looking at her.

"Hey there. Hope you are fine..."

"(whispering) Who are you?"

"I'm _Jack Frost_. AAnd you are?"

" I'm Snow. Hey why are you disappearing? "

" disappearing? what?"

* Snow*

That boy was gone before he could answer me. I just know that his name is Jack Frost and that he looks familiar. I don't know why but he's familiar to me...After a minute I heard Luna and the kids yelling my name from a far. I raised my head and waved to them so they will know that I'm fine.

*Luna * "OMG Snow are you all right?"

* Snow * "I'm fine Luna...There was a guy who saved me."

*Luna * "Yeah I saw that. That was so cool how he got you out of the water, although it was weird that he was able to fly..."

*Jamie * "Cause it's Jack Frost!"

*Snow * "And where he is?"

*Jamie * "Right here. He's next to you. .."

* Snow * "There's no one next to me kido..."

* Luna * "Actually there is S...He's right next to you."

* Snow * " Really Luna? really?"

*Luna* "What I'm serious! There is a guy named Jack Frost who's sitting next to you. Don't give me that look I'm not crazy and you know that we both didn't see him. No offense dude..."

*Snow * " Who are yo- you know what? never mind. (getting up) Really never mind...I knew I shouldn't listen to you. I was so stupid! I mean who thought that I will be able to skate without drowning to death! Am I right?!"

*Luna* " Snow come on...I never thought it could happen-"

*Snow * "Well that's all the point right? No one thought it could happen! well guess what! it did happen. I shouldn't listen to you from the beginning..."

*Luna* " S...(getting closer to her and putting her hand on Snow's sholder) Come on sis-"

*Snow* " **Leave me alone!** "

Luna's hand started to froze. I felt horrible. I never meant to do it...I'm angry for listening to her but I never meant to froze her hand... **DAMN!** I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MYSELF! I couldn't stay there to see Luna feeling miserable and the kids looking afraid so I turned around and started to ran fast to my house. All the way home I cried. I came home and still cried...Gosh why me? Why I'm so freak?! Why I can't see a person that everyone else can see? Why I have to be so damn different?!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Just One Yesterday

 ***Snow***

I couldn't sleep well after what happened at the park. The way the kids looked at me and the way Luna looked at me just reminded me what kind of a freak I am...All the night I was staring at the ceiling and wondering to myself...Suddenly I heard something from my window. I got out from my bed and went slowly to the window while i'm holding a baseball bat. When I was close to the window I holded the curtain and in a count of 3 I moved the curtain away so I would see what's behind it but of course there was nothing there...Cause why should be? Any way I decided to go back to sleep.

"Hey there!"

"Ha? (riseing up from her bed) who's there?"

"It's me...Jack. Jack Frost..."

"What?..."

"I saved you this afternoon...at the park...you know..."

"And where are you? (saying while takeing the baseball bat which was on the floor)"

"Aaamm...Right here."

"Uh...(going slowly in the room) And where is 'right here'?"

"I guess it's near your closet. I'm not sure there's a door he- WOWW!"

"Hey! (runing to her closet and turning on the light) are you ok?'

"I don't think so. Something hitted me in my head..."

"More like you hitted the something haha...Come on. Let me help you..."

I kneeled to him and helped him to take off my clothes which was all over him (still can't believe that it's really happening). After takeing few clothes I saw his face- and it was magnificent! He was perfect (and in a weird way familiar to me). His skin was bright as the moon, his hair was white as snow and his eyes had an Ice-blue color. When I looked at him I couldn't take my eyes of him and so does him. Even when we both stood up we kept looking each other. Suddenly we both got closer to each other. Don't know why...I just knew that I have to get closer to him. We stood so close that we both could feel our breath- his cold breath and my worm breath. Then we both got our faces closer to each other and slowly made our moves. Almost makeing it. But something interrup us.

"I'm sorry...I just can't..."

"Please wait (Jack holds Snow's hand so she won't go). Tell me what's wrong..."

"It's nothing...You just have to leave me all right? I want to end up this dream already..."

"Who said it's a dream? Why can't you accept the fact that I'm real?"

"Please go...I just want to go to sleep and end this day ok?"

"And I want to see you. Come on...Just one more time. (Snow is going to her bed) Ok-ok...I shouldn't say this but please. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"(saying while getting in her bed) How you can help me?"

"Try me."

"I...haa. No. I can't tell you. You are not real. It's just a dream. This ain't real! You are not real!"

"Ok that's it! (going to Snow's bed and sitting infront of her)"

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Showing you i'm real!"

And we kissed. The kiss was perfect. I was able to feel the sparkes between us. It was magical and passionately at the same time. But something interrupped us- suddenly a lightning hitted in my room. That was so scare! Jack got out from my bed and went to the window. I could feel his concern.

"Can you explain to me what just happen here?"

"I have to go..."

"What?"

"I've never should come here...I'm sorry Snow. Good night."

"Jack wait!"

But he was already gone. I still don't know if all of this was real but the touch of his lips on my lips is definitely real!...I think so...

So the alarm clock rang my favorite song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy. I dressed up, ate breakfast and went to school. like every day in school- I come in the morning, going to classes, having fun with Sam and Luna, being teased by Heather and her friends, making her jealous cause all the boys in school trying to get a date with me and forgetting her existence and of course (how can I forget that thing. Silly me) making frosts on the walls, burning stuff, making the rain to appear in the class- you know, the regular stuff.

The day finally ended. I took some book from my locker and then went to the exit. When I opened the door I found Heather. Yayiii...What a wonderful surprise.

"So S...Who is your date tonight? "

" Not your business but I can tell u it going to be better then yours..."

" Uhh you are so funny! Now listen to me (grabbing Snow's hand hardly)"

" Hey let me go!"

" Listen to me very good! I don't give a damn about those stupid boys but one thing I do care and that's me getting what I want and what I want is **you**."

" What are you talking about?! Let me go Heather! "

" Noo! I'm sick from being less beautiful then you! I'm the popular girl not you! give me my beauty back you freak!"

" Let me go **Nowww**!"

I pushed her very hard and immediately ran away from there but I still could hear her screaming and yelling "you are a freak Snow! nothing but a pathetic freak!". I hidded behind a wall cause I was afraid that Heather might start to look for me. After few seconds I heard some wired noises. like there's a collapse...Wait what?! OMG!

a snowfall came fast right after me...I started to ran fast but the snow didn't let go...It just kept chasing me...And god damn how this could happen?! Sometimes I really hate my life! in some point I entered to the janitor's room and locked the door quickly. Suddenly I felt a hard push from the door (the snowfall must stopped). There was a silence out there...to much silence...I opened the door slowly and quietly got out from the room. When I did my first step out of the room I felt a cold heavy breath coming above me. I raised my head up in fear and I saw a huge ice monster. Wait. **WHATTTT?!**

The monster started to scream and with a waving hand threw me hard towards the stairs. I was lying on the school's stairs for few minutes. I heard the monster's screams getting stronger and I just froze in my spot. I couldn't move from fear...I thought that this is it. But then, I saw an ice-blue lightning attacking the monster. It was _Jack Frost_. He came from no where and stood infront of me. The monster shock his head and looked at us while he screams. When the monster started to run Jack took my hand and said "let's go"

"Go where?"

"Just trust me!"

"Bu-"

"Snow are you trusting me?"

"Yyes?..."

"Then lets go!"

He pulled me and we started to run fast. Very fast. Then he yelled "wind! take us!" while I was confused from everything and in a second I felt a strong push from the wind which took us up to the skys. That was awsome and scary at the same time! all the way up I was screaming while Jack was laughing at me.

"Come on Snow that's not that scary..."

"REALLY?! CAUSE I THINK IT'S VERY SCARY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"As you wish...wind stop!"

The wind stopped and we both fell. Again, I was screaming while Jack looked at and laughed.

"JACK HELPP!"

"What's the magic word?"

"JAACKKK!"

"Nopp...That's not the right answer.."

"JAACKK!"

"Still can't help you. Only with the magic wor- Snow? oh-oh..."

eventually he flew to me and caught me...He landed on the school's roof and then putted me down. For a moment I thought that the worse is behind us but then the monster came.

"Go hide Snow.."

"And what about you?"

"Just go..."

"But Ja-"

"Snow go! I'll be fine"

I went and hidded behind a wall. I saw how Jack fought with the monster. He used his stuff to attack the monster but it didn't help...the monster was to strong. In every attack it became stronger and stronger. Then, after a while, the monster came closer to Jack who was up in the skys waiting to attack again and in one second the monster snapped Jake to the floor. He was lying in a hole that was created because of the hit. He was unconscious. I was so afraid that something bad happened to him so I went out from my hidding place and ran to Jack.

"Jack...are you ok? please answer me..." I wispered.

"Goo SSnow...the monster will kill you..." he wispered in pain.

"Don't talk...I'll be fine. We will get out of here."

I grabed him and slowly stood up so he won't feel any pain. Suddenly I heard the monster yelling. I turned around and saw the monster running to us..I don't know why and how but when I screamed "Get away!" while putting my hand in front of the monster, a light came out. A bright light that covered all the area. When I opened my eyes I saw the monster melted and the roof ruinned. Then I figure out that Jake wasn't next to me any more. I was so scared I did something to him!

"I knew you are special"

"(looking at the area and see nothing) **What? whe-** "

"Up here! (Snow is raising her head) I knew you had something (landing on the ground and standing in front of Snow)...You just had to get a little push to star-(slap) ouch! where this came from?"

"I hate you Jack! I hate you! How could you pretened you got hurt?! I thought you are going to die!"

"I'm immortal. I can't die..."

"And that's a good reason to scare me? to make me act like a freak?"

"Hey you are not a freak"

"Shut up! that's it I'm going!"

"Snow wait, wait..."

"Leave me alone!"

I pushed him away and ran fast home. When I came home I couldn't stop crying...I couldn't control my feelings. I was so mad and so scare...How could him make me act like a freak?! I hate him and I hate myself! Why i'm such a freak?! I couldn't relexed. My mind was full with thoughts. I knew I had to talk to my mom cause she's the only one right now who can make me relex but she's not at home. She and my dad are in London. I took the phone and dialed the number of thier hotel. After a long wait the receptionist answered my. I asked to conect me to my parents's room and again, after a few minutes my mom answered. In all those moments I was crying. I just couldn't stop the tears...

"What do you want now?!"

"Mom it's me Snow..."

"Oh...Hey sweety. Sorry I thought it's the reception...Is any thing ok there?"

"Amm...no. Nothing is ok!"

"Calm down dear. What happened?"

"My life! this what happened!"

"(wispering) not again..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Snow dear I'm really sorry but I don't have time to talk I have to go."

"But mom!?"

"Snow! grew up already! you are 17 not 7. Your life are fine. You have everything that any kid would want! so stop being in panic and calm down. I really have to go I can't talk any more...Don't forget that tomorrow you are going to granny ok?...Snow do you understand?"

"I do, I do..."

"Good...bye"

She hang up...What a foolish freak I am...Why would I think that my parents would care about me? They have their career...They can't take care of some stupid stuff at home...I felt so alone. I felt so bad I couldn''t even believe in myself anymore...Then I felt a cold breeze coming from the ground balcony. I turnd around and saw the balcony's door open, not that I remember that I open it...I went to close the door and in the minute I closed it I heared him...

"Sorry about today..."

"You are not going to let go, do you?" (turnning around and see Jack standing in the kitchen)

"I just want to say I'm sorry...I didn't meant to hurt you..."

"I don't really care about what you're saying and as much as it might be a surprise to you, I don't really want to see you not that i'm sure that l really see you..."

"Snow please...why can't you stop for once?! stop doing anything and listen!"

"Why should I Jack?! I don't even know you so I don't have to listen to you..."

"Cause I know how you feel!"

(Snow stops walking and turn around to Jack) "What?"

"I know how it feels to be a 'freak' I mean look at me! all my body is white hehe...I even create frost when I touch stuff."

"Me too..."

"Cool, and not to mention tha- **What?** "

"I also create frost when I touch stuff...But that's not the only thing I can do..."

(getting closer to Snow) "What else?"

"I can't (turn around)...I'm afraid that you'll..."

"Will what? tell me..."

"I'm afraid that you'll be afraid to be around me...I just can-"

"Hey (turn Snow to him)...Snow look at me. I'm not like the others...I won't judge you. I know how you feel...beside it probably would be awsome..."

"To see how I burn stuff when I touch them? to see a rain in the house or a huge storm outside because I'm angry or sad? to see the seasons change quickly everytime that my feelings change? yeah I'm sure it's awsome..."

"It is awsome! it means that you can control the nature"

"Yeah right...'control the nature'" (going to the kitchen)

"Any way, I heard your conversation with your mom. Is she like this all the time?"

"You are rude you know?"

"Sorry but please, tell me, is she like this evertime that you talk?"

"Just recently...she doesn't get me...she knows that I can do those stuff but she is kind of ignoring that...and why I'm telling you this? it's not your business!"

"Wait! 'kind of'? more like really ignoring! I won't be surprised if she's really care abo- oops...sorry"

"In other times I would probebly slap you but I guess you are right (leanning on the counter)...sometimes I think that my parents don't really care about me- like they don't want to handle with my powers.."

"You feel alone right?"

"Yes...like no one will ever understand me...making me feel like i'm kind of a monster...well look what you making me to do (wiping her tears)...can you just leave already!? I want to be alone.."

"Snow I-"

"Just go already! god why can't you let me go?!"

I ran quickly to my room without looking back to see Jack. I closed my room's door after I entered and laied down with my head sunk into the pillow. I couldn't stop crying- the conversation I had with my mom, what happened in school earlier, what happened yesterday and of course about me. About being me and how it hurts me every time...suddenly I heard the door open. I knew it was Jack who opened the door.

"Go away Jack!"

"Come with me"

(raising up and sitting infront of Jack) "What? where to come?"

"Come with me to the North Pole..."

"The North Pole? yeah right..."

"At first you didn't believe in my existence and now you do. So what do you have to lose? come with me Snow. Just for a tiny visit and whenever you want I'll take you back home...so? what do you say? (gives her a hand)"

"Just one tiny visit...(holding his hand and standing up)"

'Awsome! now lets go to the roof!"

I still don't know why I listened to him but that was the worse idea I've ever heard and I can't believe that I actually did what he said! Any way, we were in my house's roof and while I was frozing there he just looked around.

"Can you please do something?! I'm frozing here!"

"Just one moment..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to shut up already..."

"What did you said?"

"Nothing. Oh look. We are ready!"

"Thank you?"

"Ok. Snow come closer to me.."

"I think I'll be fine just right here"

"Come here already. Ohh and you have to climb on me..."

"Excuse me?!"

"You know I'm going to fly. Would you like to stay here cause I don't think that you can fly too. Now come on!"

And so I climbed on Jack's back and held tight his shoulders. He held my legs and asked me "are you ready?"

"No"

"Ok. Then lets go!"

He started to run fast while i'm closing my eyes in fear. I was too afraid to see what's going on...Then, after 3 minutes, I felt the wind in my hear. I opened my eyes and saw that we're no longer on my house's roof. We were up in the skys. We were close to the clouds and they were beautiful looking like a candy floss. Jack looked back to me and smiled. After that he flew higher while we flying through some clouds. All the way up I reached my hands to catch some clouds and in a brief we were above the clouds. Only bright blue skys around us. Then Jack took out from his hoodie's pocket a snow ball and wispered the words "North Pole". Then he looked at me and asked "are you ready Snow?". I took a deep breath and nodded in agree. He trew the snow ball far from us and suddenly a portal was infront of us. Jack started to flew faster and faster. I held him tight in fear of falling down because of his speed. Then, didn't know why he did it and what just happened, he threw me to a iced tunnel. I was so sceared I couldn't do anything but to scream.

"Come on S...that's not that bad"

"Amm Jack. Is the end of the tunnel allways dark?"

"Noo...why?"

"Cause the end of the tunnel is dark!"

"What? wait. Oh no..."

"JACK WHAT'S THE MATTER?"\

"Aaamm..."

"JACK?"

"Well amm-"

"TAKE ME HOME NOW! JACK PLEASE NOW, I'M NOT KIDDING! I'M REALLY SCEARD NOW! (looking straight) Oh no. NO, NO, NO! AHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Life Changing

It took only one minute to us to get out from the tunnle. I coudn't see anything. It was too dark...I could only feel few hits as if I'm in a huge metallic pipe. Finally I got out from this pipe and in my mind I've thought that I'll land on safe ground but, unfortunately, it wasn't like this at all. I looked around and saw that I was at a height of 5 meters from the ground. At that point I just wanted to scream from fear but instead I closed my eyes and just let myself to fall to the ground- not carring if it's safe or not.

I opened my eyes and saw few lights but more dark. Then I saw something coming to me. It was Jack who took off some presents which was all over me (apparently I landed on pile of presents). Jack gave me his laughing face.

"So you think it's funny ha?"

"Amm yeah actually..."

"Can you help me to stand up?"

"Sure! (gives her a hand) WOW! (falls with his face deep in the pile. he takes his head out of the pile and looks at Snow) very mature Snow..."

"Come on Jack. We are just having fun aren't we?"

"Don't tease me..."

"JACK FROST! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Ohh hey North! didn't see you (standing up)"

"(grabs Jack and sqeeze him) How are doing boy? having fun aren't ya?"

"Yes North. Could you just put me down? I ccan't breathh!"

"Oh. Sorry kid. And hello to you young lady. Jack, is she your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! that's Snow. Snow meet North or as you probably know- _Santa Claus."_

 _"_ This is Santa Claus? but he's...he is..."

"I'm what?"

"You are...I mean you have...not that is bad, maybe it is, but I don't judge you but...what I want to say is...-"

"Relax child ho-ho-ho...your girlfriend is funny"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Ouch! my belly...you don't have to be so violent...Snow, what were you trying to say?"

"It's just that the Santa that I knew didn't have tattoos and..."

"Ho, ho, ho! that's how people chose to describe me, but that's okay. Many tend to think that Santa supposed to look innocent with a big belly and with red nose, although once I had a big belly but look at me now! come and feel my muscles."

"Haha wow. Very nice muscles...so how should I call you? Santa or North?"

"I prefer North...Santa is just for business..."

"Oh...ookayy. Hey hey! what is attacking me? hey! (catching baby-toothfairy) those are'nt birds. What are those little things?"

"Those are baby toothfairies. Uh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm-"

"You are _Tooth Fairy_! I remember you! when my molar tooth fell you gave me one of your feathers. I still have it, here look!"

"Oh my god I can't believe you kept it. And look at you! you grew up so beautifully...And wow! your teeth are so white! like little pearls uhh that's so beautiful!"

"Tooth! fingers out of her mouth!"

"Uhh...haha sorry. Oh hey there Jack. Didn't see you.."

"That's ok Tooth...but wait a second, Snow how do you know who is Tooth Fairy?!"

"Come on Jack, it's Tooth Fairy! who dosen't know her?"

"So it means that you do believe in us aren't you?"

"Well I have to say that it seems that all of you are real but I still not convinced! I still think that everthing here is just in my dreams"

"But you do accept our existence aren't you?"

"Well-"

"Say it!"

"I-"

"Say it!"

"Fine! you are real! all of you! happy?"

"Yeapp..(saying in pride)"

"But just so you know I've allways knew that Tooth Fairy is real (Jack's pride goes. The rest laugh). Amm Tooth?"

"Yes dear"

"One question- why this little thing is on my nose?"

"Ohh that's baby-tooth."

"Baby-tooth?"

"She's one of Tooth's assistants...I think she likes you. I mean that's how she was when she saw me at the first time..."

"Uhh well hello to you little one. I like you too..."

"To-to-to-to! (flies to Jack's chest)"

"Hey baby-tooth...nice to see you again"

"She does like you...I can see why (pat baby-tooth's back)"

I loved that moment we had. We both smiled to each other. We were a little embarrassed from that moment but I don't think he cared about that and so do I. I think I'm starting to feel something Jack. But that's impossible...it can't be. How can I fall in love with someone who's not exsist?!

"It's so nice to see you and the girl together like this!"

"Like what North? we didn't do anything..."

Jack was embarrassed. He's face turned a little red. He looks cute when he is embarrassed. Then I felt something pulling my coat. I looked down and saw a little man glowing in gold. I kneeled down to the little guy and smiled.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

He didn't respond. Just created stuff with his gold material. A material that looked a little like sand. I couldn't understand him so I asked again his name but he kept playing with his material.

"Is there someone who can tell me what's this little guy name?"

"Oh Sandy! why didn't you said you are here?"

"Really North? really? apparently you can't see that 'Sandy' can't speak..."

"We were just kidding Snow...any who, this is Sandman or as we call him Sandy. He is the guardian of the dreams.."

"What a guardian does?"

"He protecet the children from any harm. Everyone here is a guardian- me, Sandy, North, Jack and Bunnymund"

"Bunnymund?"

"That's me mate!"

"Ahh! you scared me man- WOW...what are you?"

"I'm _Bunnymund_ , and hello to you pretty...what's your name (takes her hand and kiss it)"

"Amm I'm Snow...n-nice to meet you..(whispering to Jack) amm Jack, why this kangaroo thinks he's a bunny?"

"What-what?! a kangaroo?! I'm not a kangaroo mate! I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny!"

"Fine you are a bunny! jeez what a touchy. But you still look like a kangaroo.."

The rest laughed but Bunny was pretty frustrated. I turned to him and gave him a smile and he smiled me back...I guess that he hear that all the time so he wasn't grumpy that much. Then North decided to give me a tour in his factory. It was actually really cool. I saw how the toys were creating. It seemes that the yeties are in charge of creating the toys and not the ealfs like what I've allways thought and knew. I saw many toy trains and airplanes flying above me and that was so cool to see it. It made me feel like everything here is real but I still had those doubts that everything is just part of one big dream I have right now. Then we arrived to the central room which had a huge globe full of little lights all over it.

"North, what are those lights on the globe?"

"The lights represent the children all over the world. Those children who need to be proteceted from any danger. Danger like Pitch..."

"And who is Pitch?"

"Pitch Black is the most evil and darkest creature that was ever being exist in this world mate..he would do anything to hurt the kids and bring darkness back to the world."

"It is true my child. Pitch Black can be very strong but only if there is darkness around. But we don't need to be worried about it ho-ho-ho...Pitch won't come back for a long time- hey who opened the windo- ohh hello Manny! long time no see my friend. Since you chose Jack to be a guardian.."

"Who is Manny?"

"The man in the moon"

"'The man in the moon'?"

"He's the one who chooses the the guardians, not that big deal..."

"Be quite blondie. Some of us want to hear what he has to say..."

"Make me **kangaroo**..."

"Ok that's it!"

Bunnymund started to chase after Jack. The reast started to yell at them to stop but it didn't help. Then they started a real fight, I just could'nt take it any more so I did what I had to do (I think that's what I was supposed to do)- I stomp hard with my leg and then the whole floor was covered with ice. Some of the ealfs froze too but the good thing is that Bunny and Jack stopped to fight- their legs were frozen. Every body looked at me in confuse, even Jack. I felt so stupid at that moment. Why the hell I did it?! now they will know that i'm sort of a monster and will stay away from me. I looked at the floor and slowly walked back not showing my face in shame. But then something happened. Something I didn't think I would hear...Santa was amazed. He just said "how marvelous it is! look at the floor! it's cover with ice. That is really useful ho-ho-ho. Jack I think you have a little competition here!"

At the first time in my life I felt good with myself. For the first time I didn't have to be afraid from people's reaction. They thought that was marvelous! like really good. The ice slowly started to melt and in the moment the ice was completely gone the guardians got closer to me.

"Is that the first time you do such a thing?"

"No Tooth...I do this since I can remember myself"

"WOW! that's great!"

"And that's not all the things she can do!"

"(Punching Jack in his arm) Jack!"

"Ouch! but that's the truth..."

"What else you can do mate?"

"Am well I can burn stuff and when I'm really angry it can be very dangerous outside if you know what I mean...oh and it can be opposite- when I'm really happy it can be sunny outside and everything grows."

"Sounds to me that the child can control the nature"

"That's what I said!"

"Any who, Manny wanted to say something to us. So! dear friend! what do you have to say?"

Suddenly a large crystal comes out from the floor. The moon light shined on it. They were very thrilled but I couldn't understand why..I got closer to the crystal and waited to see what's next. Tooth was mumbling about who's going to be the next, North started to chew his nails because of the stress and Bunny was mumbling about a woodchuck. Suddenly the crystal showed a character...the character looked just **like me**...wait. **WHAATTT?!**

"It can't be..."

"What the-"

"The child is the next guardian..."

"Ha?"

"Snow dear, it seems that the man on the moon chose you to be a guardian. Isn't that great?"

"No Tooth! it's not great! how can I be a 'guardian?!'"

"I have to agree with the girl. How a human can be a guardian? there must be a mistake..."

"Kang- I mean Bunnymund is right. I'm not like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes Snow. What do you mean?..."

"You know Jack I'm starting to regret freezing Bunny's feet. And you know what I mean"

"Not that much..."

"Explain yourself!"

"I'm not an immortal like you and I don't want to be an immortal! I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life. And besides, I can't fight for justice and defeat the evil like you. I'm just kid..."

"But that's what it means to be a guardian, Snow. To fight the evil...you can't ignore from who you really are"

"That's not who I am! and look at me Tooth! I can't even control my powers. You saw what happened."

"You just need to practice mate. That's all. Easy..."

"For you maybe. For me- no. My powers have their own personality. They can't be controlled."

"How do you know?"

"I just know all right? I'm sorry guys but I'm not the guardian that you're looking for...Jack, can you take me home now?"

"Yes."

"Wait Jack! Snow listen to me. I know you are confused right now but you can't run away from this. You've been chosen- there's no escape from this. If The Man in the Moon chose you it's for a reason."

"Sorry North but I have made my decision. I'm going home..."

"No Snow. I'm sorry. You are staying here..."

"You can't force me to stay! Jack come!"

"North let her go. The Man in the Moon will find another guardian."

"It's not working like this Jack and you know it! Yeties take her."

"Hey hey! put me down! let me go!"

"North I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why Jack? what can happened? go put her in my workroom"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

A huge flame came out of me. The yeties flew in two different directions because of my flame. I was so angry. No one will keep me in a place I don't want to be! no one! the flame was beautiful. It had so many warm colores such as yellow, red, orange and even blue and purple. I felt like all my anger I kept inside of me got out in the form of a flame. The flame started to go back inside me. I blinked few times and saw how I almost ruinded North's factory. The whole spot where I was standing became black because of my fire. I looked down and saw my headband on the floor. I looked stright and saw their scared faces. No they will definitely stay away from me. I took my headband, putted it back and stood up.

"Now you see why I can't be a guardian?"

There was a silence. No one could answer me. They were paralyzed and stunned by what had just happened. I couldn't keep my tears any more. Even Jack couldn't look at me. I felt horrible. I turned around and started to run away, not caring if I'll find an exit or not. I heard Jack calling my name and still ran. I just couldn't be there... Suddenly I hitted something (quite hard hit). I looked up and saw a black wall. Then a voice came from no where saying "I have to say I was very impressed Snow...it's not something you see every day."

"Who's talking?" I asked while looking around to find the man behind the voice.

"Such a shame you can't recognize me but it's fine. I don't judge you, many stopped to recognize me since the dark age was gone but you might heard the name **Pitch**..."

I did heard the name. I started to be confused cause North said that Pitch is not going to strike again so how it can be that he's talking now. The voice continued his talk: "uhh let me guess, the guardians told you that I'm not supposed to return. Hahaha ohh they are so naive. **The Nightmare King can not be defeated! hahahahaha!** ". I ran fast from there. I ran back to where the guardians were. I was a bit scared from what I've heard. When Jack saw me coming he noticed my fear so he caught me and held me close to him.

"Snow relax. What happened? you look like you saw a ghost."

"He's back..."

"Who is back Snow?"

"The Nightmare King..."

"What? Snow raise your voice. Who is back?"

"Pitch! Pitch is back Jack..."

"Ho ho ho ho that's a good one Snow."

"Is that North? so now I'm a joke to you? you know I'm starting get angry from that dismissive attitude..."

"What? it can't be!"

"Ohh really North? well I think it can be...hello guardians."

"You don't have anything to look here for Pitch! go away now!"

"Well well look who decided to be a hero now? actually I do have something to look for. I'm looking for her! (pointing at Snow)"

"Me?! why me? what do you want from me? I bearlly know you."

"But I know you...remember your accident? 11 years ago in the frozen lake. Have you ever wondered who could break the ice?"

"No...that can't be...you?"

"Yes dear. I did it. You were supposed to be dead but someone decided to be a hero and rescued you and not only once...but what a lucky day I have! I can kill you right now..."

He started to shoot black arrows to us. Jack took my hand and pulled me to a hidding place behind a wall. We looked from the wall and saw the rest of the guardians fighting against Pitch's arrows. Suddenly he started to create some dark creatures and threw them to the guardians. There were many of them. I was afraid that they will lose. For a moment I thought that this is it but then I realized that Jack wasn't next to me anymore. I looked up and saw him flying to Pitch and fighting back. Jack was many things but one thing I can be sure about is that he was very brave. Even too brave...I felt so stupid being hidded so I decided to get out and try to fight too...I saw a plastic sword on the ground so I took it and used it to destroy the evil creatures. Suddenly I felt something coming to me so I turned around and saw a huge arrow coming to me. I frozed in my spot but suddenly I found myself on the ground and Jack was over me screaming from pain. I raised up and took Jack to my lap. The arrow hitted him and left an open hole in Jack's chest. I was so afraid...I don't want to lose Jack. Not right now...I looked at Jack in worry and he looked at me in pain.

"Jack I'm so sorry. It's all my fault...if I wasn't frozing there yo-"

"S...it's not your fault. I would do anything to protect you..."

"Jack...I-"

"Uhh isn't that sweet? my heart is breaking to see those love birds in this situation...I'm starting to regret about what I did but...naaa I'm not. One guardian is down, now it's your time to go _Snow White_..."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

I felt my powers getting out from me, like I'm sort of volcano and my powers are a lava that comes out. I raised my palm and directed it to Pitch and released my powers to Pitch. A bright light came out from my palm. The light went stright to Pitch and attacked him but he disappeared quickly. One thing I know for sure is that the light did hitted him, but if he died? that's a good question...I looked back at Jack and saw that he was unconscious. He was too cold then usual. I can't believe that he's dead and it's all because of me...I grabed him close to me and didn't let go. I couldn't stop my tears. But then something happened- a bright blue light came out from Jack's wound. After the light was gone I chacked his wound and saw that it was gone. Then I chacked his heart and it slowly started to beat again. I heard Jack trying to breath again so I raised my head to see him. When he opened his eyes it was the most relieving moment I had.

"Jack..."

"Hey there hah...I guess I need to thank you..(touching hus chest)wow! it's like I've never been hurt. Hey do you think I 'll get new super powe-"

"Oh Jack! (hugging him)"

"Ohhh isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Uh come on Bunny don't be like that. Maybe something wonderfull will come out from this."

"I'm not sure Toothania..."

"What do you mean North?"

"They can not be together. I do like to see them together but their kiss will destroyed every thing..."

"What do you mean mate?"

"The prophecy"

"Are you sure she is the one?"

"Yes Bunny. Why do you think Manny chose her?"

"Well I never thought he would choose a human that isn't immortal so..."

"So he chose."

"So North, that means that if they will fall in love-"

"The balance will be ruined...Toothania go to Mother Nature. She has to know about her successor...Bunny and Sandy we must act quickly or else you know what. We have to make sure they won't fall in love but don't make it visible. Oh Jack! I'm glade you are ok boy...we were worried about you."

"(noticing that she is still hugging Jack) Ahhh yeah...very worried..w-why don't we stand up. If it's ok with you?"

"Yes sure!"

I stood up and then helped Jack to stand up too. He had a weird look on his face when he stood up. He looked sick...I felt that something isn't right with Jack. I tried to talk to him but it seemed that he wasn't listening. He put his hand on his forehead as if he feels dizzy and then (it came from no where) Jack fell on the ground. We were very scared. I tried everything but he didn't respond. I chacked his breath and thankfully he was breathing. North told to one of the yeties to take him to his room. I went with the yeti. I couldn't leave Jack like this and neither Baby-Tooth. We came to a room and the yeti put Jack on the bed and walked back. He mumbled something I couldn't understand but from the look on his face I could guess he was worried. I got closer to him and rubbed him. I told him that everything will be alright and he doesn't need to be worry cause I'm going to stay with Jack. The yeti hugged me and walked away, leaving me and Baby-Tooth with Jack. I sat close to Jake while I put a wet kerchief on his forehead. I just hope he'll be alright. He looks so peaceful but I still worry about him, I mean I know Jack for few time but I still don't like to see him in this condition...I hope he will wake up soon.

 ***Pitch***

 _"I hope he will wake up soon..."_ ugh what a foolish little girl! well I do feel bad about Jack but it's not that I didn't offer him to join me. I do, he just decided that he need to be a 'good guy' so kids will believe in him so I'll just have to take his life condensed. Ha...you know what they say 'if you can't beat them, join them'- even if you don't really want to join them haha...look here my minions (going to a dark crystal), once I'll take all Jack's life condensed my son will raise- **Nightmare Jack**. (goes back to the crystal ball) Uhh dear Snow, or should I say dear **princess** , you should listen to North once in a while, I mean how foolish and naive you can be?! can't you see that getting closer to Jack only kills him and makes me more stronger? **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

(looks up to the skys) Oh now you show up old friend? haha you know for someone so powerful you are very slow. I get closer every moment to make the prophecy come true and your little savior doesn't do anything. She's not a savior! she is nothing but a foolish girl! she can't even see that she is killing the one she loves- oh right, she mustn't fall in love with him or else _"the light and the dark will become one and the balance will be undone"_ and blah blah blah! it does maked me sad to see how those two lovers won't be able to make thier love come true...but I don't give a damn- as long as the creation will be complete I will do anything to make sure my son will be finish and the girl will be destroyed! remember my words Man In the Moon: THE FEAR WILL RULL AGAIN! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Secrets

*Thooth-Fairy*

The truth is out- Snow is the chosen one. It's clearly to all. But how Snow conects to Mother Nature? why North told me to go to the queen and tell her about Snow? what kind of secret Katherine hides?

I had to figure it out. Not only because North told me, but also because I needed some answeres from the queen. I know her all my immortality- she would never hide a secret from me...right?

I used one of North's snow-balls to get faster to Mother Nature's land. When I threw the ball, a portal started to open up. I flew fast right in the portal and in few seconds I was in Mother Nature's land. It's the most beautiful land you would ever see. Everything there is blossoming and looks so alive there...from my ponit of view I could see the nature people- some of them were with thier children playing, others were walking by the river and others were taking care of thier gardens. After flying around the land, I finally saw Mother Nature's palace- a palace so impressive and majestic. Palace that no one saw before. The palace is located in a huge antique oak.

I landed at entrance of the palace. Huge wooden doors were in front of me. As I walked closer to the doors, the guards stopped me.

"Where you think you are going?"

"To the queen. I'm Thooth Fairy. The queen and i are friends..."

"No one can see the queen without letting us know about the meeting!"

"But it's an emergency! there's no time to wait!"

"Go away little bird!"

"'Little bird' ha?! I'll show you 'little bird'!"

I fought the guard with all my power but unfortunately I'm not like the guys- I'm not that strong. It was so embarrassing to be defeted by a huge hand of a stupid guard.

"Hahaha ohh Thooth you are so funny..."

"Your Highness! I'm sorry my queen but she's refusing to understand tha-"

"That's fine Hugo. You just did what you had to do...she is my friend, she can come in."

"Ha! I told you!"

The guards opened the doors for us. The room that we entered to was big! the walls were decorated with little paints of the nature people's history (including the day Mother Nature was chosen). Throughout the room the columns were decorated with vines which began to show budding flowering. But the thing I loved the most in this room was the throne. The throne was made of a light-pink water lily.

As we got closer to the throne, Katherine climbed the little stairs to the throne and sat comfortably on. I stood in front of her taking a deep breath before telling her the news.

"So Thoothania. Tell me- what brings you to my land?"

"Well your highness, I mean Kathy...it's about Manny..."

"What about Manny?"

"Well amm...he chose a new guardian..."

"Oh really? that's wonderfull. Who is it? wait, wait...is it cupid?"

"Noo..."

"Oh thank goodness! I mean, don't get me wrong I love cupid he's very nice guy but choosing him to be guardian- haha it will be a great joke!"

"Yeah haha..."

"So who is it?"

"It's a human"

"Hah...a human you said. It can't be...Why The Man On The Moon would choose a human?"

"I think because her special powers"

"So it's a girl..."

"Yes your highness. Her name is Snow..."

"Snow? it can't be...no way!"

"I-I'm sorry...did I said something wrong?"

"No Thooth...not at all...it just came from no where...I just can't believe she's here. She is a guardian!..."

"Your majesty I don't understand..."

"Tell me how does she looks?"

"What?"

(getting closer to Thooth-Fairy) "Tell me how this girl looks like!"

"Well she is very beautifull girl, amm her- her hair is very dark-"

"Like the night?!"

"Yes! and sh-"

"She has a bright skin and lips red as blood and big green-gray eyes?"

"I think so? hey how do you know about her so much?"

"Becsuse I'm here mother..."

"Literally or as a metaphor?"

"Literally Thooth...literally..."

"What?! b-b-but how? I mean when? I mean- Haa?!"

"You knew how much I wanted a child of my own. a child that one day will rule this land after me..."

"But you are Mother Nature! no one can replace you..."

"As the nature, everything that grows have to die too...but don't worry about that. So- I wished for a child. A little prince and I got a princess."

"Snow?"

"Yes. Do you know the story about 'Thumbelina'?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Like in the story, I took a tiny seed and I putted it in the ground. Night and day I took care of this tiny seed, waiting patiently for it to grow. And one day- it happened...A huge rose came out from the tiny seed! at first I thought it was a joke but when I got closer to it and saw how the petals open, I finally saw her- so gentle and so fragile. I knew she was the child I was waiting for. Her skin was white as the first snowflakes so I decided to name her Snow...After a while I saw resemble between her and Snow White so, you know..."

"Woww...I can't believe this...but if she is your daughter, why she grew up among the humans and not here?"

"Pitch- that's the reason.."

"Why am I not surprise..."

"I thought that my father, my own father, won't act like this for at least this time..."

"It's ok Kathy...we all wish that. But what did he do?"

"The thing you wanted to talk about- the prophecy...he knew she will be the one who will defeat him but also could help him. He didn't want to take any chances so he tried to kill her. The only solution I had was to bring her to the real world..."

"Wait, wait, wait...'help him'? how exactly?"

"Because, as me, he also 'wanted a child'- someone who will be the new 'Pitch Black'. He thought he could change Jack so he would become evil and will help him to put fear in people's heart, but he was wrong. Until he faced the prophecy..."

"But how does Jake do with prophecy?"

(looking at the window) "It doesn't matter now. Just make sure that Snow and Jack won't ever fall in love..."

"I'll try my queen."

"Good. Now, go back to North's factory and tell him to bring all the guardians here. Including my daughter"

"Yes your highness..."

I couldn't believe...Snow is a princess! I couldn't wait to come back and tell to the guys what I just heard. I flew away from Mother Nature's palace, up to the skys. I took another snow-ball and trew it away. as the portal opened I took a deep breath and entered- knowing that right now nothing else is matter right now (not even theeth!). Only the message I got from Mother Nature. The only thing I wish is that everything will be back like it was before, without wondering if Pitch will come back or not...

*Snow*

I set next to Jack waiting to him to wake up. I took the wet handkerchief and patted it on his forehead. It was me, Jack and Baby-Thooth in the room. After the yeti left the room, no one else came in...I saw Baby-Thooth sitting on the night chest looking worried at Jack. "It's ok...he will be fine." I said to her and she gave me a tiney smile. "Hey! where is that lovely smile? come on Baby-Thooth, please smile. I'm sure that Jack would love to wake up and see you smileing" I said trying to cheer up the little creture. Suddenly I heard a cough. I stood up and steped back and then I saw that Jack is waking up. I felt a relief to see him waking up; it was more then just a relief- I was happy to see him waking up. The thought that he won't wake up drived me a bit crazy...WAIT! WHAT? I just met this guy, how the hell I have those thought and feelings?! I barely know him! and still I think that all of this is just a crazy dream, but...what if this is'nt a dream? what if this is reality...what should i believe in?...

"Uch my head hurts!"

"To-to-to-to!"

"Hey there little one..."

"Oh Jack...I'm so happy to see that you are awake, I mean I was worry- I mean-"

"Haha it's ok Snow...thanks for the concern but what happened to me?"

"You fainted...don't you remember?"

"Not that much. I just remember that I got hurt from Pitch's arrows..."

"The point is you're okey and we can all go back to do our stuff..."

"Yeah I guess you're right...(trying to stand up) OUCHH!"

"Jack? a-are you ok?"

"I'm fine...it's just my shoulder hurts a little...I'll be ok"

"So stop make me worry every single minute!"

Wait. What did I just said?! I felt so embarrassed...Sometimes I think that my life could be less complecated if I wouldn't met Jack...

"So stop being so worry about me haha..."

"That's not a reason!"

"Did someone ever told you that you are cute when you are mad?"

"Stop doing that!" (standing up and going to the door)

"Hey wait! don't go Snow. I was jokeing...(standing infront of Snow)"

"It's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"You are driveing me crazy! since the day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and no I'm not in love with you if that's what you think! it's just that you are allways in my mind, in every paint that I'm drawing, in every dream...I just can't live like this any more! and the fact that I'm here with you takeing care of you and waiting to see wakeing up, which made me such a huge relief knowing that you are ok an- I'm sorry I just can't, I'm sorry..."

"Snow wait a second!"

"No, now please let me go..."

"Snow calm down for a damn second! stop acting like I'm sort of a danger to you! can't you see I'm here to protecet you?! I want to get hurt just to make sure that you will be alright! stop trying to hide from everyone who wants to be next to you! (raiseing her head) stop trying to hide from me..."

We gazed in each other's eyes, breathing heavily and getting our faces closer, almost reaching to this dangerous kiss...my mind told me to stay away and not doing that knowing that somehow it's not good- not for me and not for Jack, but my heart...my heart told me to do it. It told me that this is the moment every girl is waiting for. Stories had been written about this moment...but, of course, someone had to interrupt to this moment...

"Umm sorry mates. Just came to check up and I see that everything is fine so...I'll just live you alone. Pretend that I never was here...Oh by the way Snow, North wants to talk to you...sooo...yeah..."

"Yeah...it's ok Bunny...I'm coming right away. See you later Jack..."

"Yeah sure..."

I went down the stairs to the center hole of Santa's factory. I noticed that the crystal figure is still standing there. I can't believe that it'd supposed to be me.

"Haha...it's just ridiculous. Me? a "Guardian"?"

"Why not?"

"Oh North..I didn't see you coming."

"That is OK..so Jack is awake."

"Yes. He is..." I said while we kept looking at the crystal figure. I could feel that this conversation was going to be about me and Jack and about me being a guardian.

"And about Jack-"

"There's nothing between me and him, you can be sure about that"

"That's good...but it doesn't mean that it won't happen"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think me as a fool Snow. I know what I see...This thing you feel for Jack must be stopped. It's not healthy for you and for everyone."

"By 'everyone' you mean yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look Santa I'm not stupid. I know you care very much on Jack and you don't want to see him getting hurt. I won't hurt him from the reason that I don't have feelings for him and I'm sure he doesn't have either. So if that's the reason you wanted to see me then I just leave an-"

"Wait a second young guardian! that was one from two things I wanted to talk to you."

"And what is the other thing?..."

"You being a guardian"

"Thank you but I'll pass. Not the right time..."

"You can't refuse it. You have been chosen! it's official."

"I don't care. The reason I have those powers doesn't mean I can be a guardian."

"Snow you can't ignore from your destiny... why do you think you have those powers? do you think that Manny gave you your powers just like that? Snow, he saw something special in you- like he saw in us...he saw your center."

"My 'center'?"

"Yes! everyone have center. Mine is wonder, Jake's is fun, Bunny- hope, Thoothiana- memories and Sandy- dreams. So what is yours?

"I don't know..."

"Ho ho well I know...(raiseing her head) it's nobility. I saw how you fought Pitch. It's was very nobility from you. You could hide and wait until Pitch will go away, but you decided to fight. I don't think any other girl would do such a thing...you act with your soul and not with your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"You put your soul in everything that you do. From writing to dancing to even protecting those who need protection. You don't have to know them but when you feel thier fear you will come to help them...that's what nobility is about. That's what beening a guardian is about."

"But I'm not a guardian"

"You are now. Look Snow, I know you are scared...it's ok. But you have no choice. You have been chosen. The Man in the Moon knew what he was doing...there is a reason why he chose you. So-"

"North?! North!"

"What now Thooth? can't you see I'm with the girl?"

"It's important North. I brought news from Mother Nature."

"Alright. Call Bunny and Sandy. Snow why don't you go and check Jack, see how is he?.."

"Amm sure?..."

And I thought that he doesn't like me beeing with Jack. Something here is very suspicious, but I think he's right in some point- maybe I got those powers from reason. Maybe it's time to surrender- to accept the fact that all of this is real and this is my life now. With those thoughts I walked back to Jack, leaving Santa and Thooth alone. When I opened I could see his magnificent and shapely body. The look of his body made me shiver. my heart started to beat fast. I couldn't stop looking at him even if I really wanted to. All my thoughts were erased in an instant. I could only think about Jack's look. It took me few minutes to realize that he turned around and that he was looking at me. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at his eyes!

"Haha relax Snow. I know I'm sexy..."

"And very modest too"

"You see I'm the perfect guy!"

Yeah right. Mr. Perfect...but in certain way he was perfect to me. I mean, I met many guys before Jack that looked perfect, but they never made me feel something special...he does. It's crazy but in a certain way but he makes me shiver every time that I'm next to him...

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

It was Bunny yelling. What was so shocking that made Bunny to yell like this? we had to figure it out so we went down the stairs and walked quietly to the center hall. We hid behind the globe and listened to the conversation.

"No way Thooth! it can't be her!"

"But it's the truth Bunny. Mother Nature told me herself!"

"North it's ridiculous! how it's impossible that she is the chosen one? I get it that she has powers and The Man on the Moone chose her to be a guardian but her as **the** chosen one? no way!"

"Bunny it is not my decision as it is not the decision of anyone else. The prophecy chose her. This is something that was meant to be! we all knew that this day will come..."

 _"So who chose you? Manny or prophecy?..."_

 _"Be quiet! I can't hear..."_

"I know I know but I that girl is not ready! and beside she won't do it. She's like any other spoiled child who thinks that someone will do thier job and you know how much I love kids North..."

"She will. Just wait. She's just scared and confused...just think that she got her powers in such young age, not to mention that she never knew about her reall mother. Can you imagen what will happen if she'll know that her parents aren't her biological parents?"

"We can't tell her...it will break her heart."

"That poor kid..."

 **WHAT?! THIS CAN'T FUCKING HAPPENING TO ME!**

I could feel the huge pain in my chest growing and smashing me from inside. I couldn't think clear, I couldn't breath...I couldn't do any thing! I was too confused and terrified to really think before acting.

" _S-Snow...hey it's ok...you need to relax now. Lets go outside..."_

 _"No! I need some explanations. If they know so much about me then I want to hear..."_

 _"Snow wait, don't do that...you're not thinking clearly. We are not supposed to be here at all so lets go and think abo-"_

 _"NO! LET ME GO!"_

I left the hidding place and stood infront of the other guardians. The were terrified to see me, knowing that I heard everything and they can't lie to me.

"Snow, you were supposed to be with Jack."

"Cut the bulshit! I heard everything so don't think about lying o me!"

"Snow dear, please calm down-"

"I don't want to calm down! you are hidding something from me! you are lying to me! this is how the guardians work? lying and selling some bulshits to everyone?!"

"Mate I think you should watch your mouth.."

"Like I even scared of you. What are you going to do to me? dig a stinky hole arond me?! yeah really scare..."

"Snow relax...cursing and getting mad won't solve this"

"Don't tell me what to do! you are nothing to me! I don't have to listen to you! how all of you even thinking about saying those lies to me?!"

"Why do you keep thinking that we are lying to you? we are your friends..."

"You are not my friends! I don't evem know you, how should I believe in you?!"

"Enough! look Snow mate, I'm sorry if it's very hard for you to accept this but this is the truth! those people who raised you aren't your real parents, they found you. If you don't believe me go home and ask your parents!"

 _"Take it easy Snow"_ I told to myself. _"He' does'nt worth that...he's lying.."_

"Well maybe you're right. Jack I want to go home."

"Alright, then let's go...see you later guys"

We left the center hall and walked in a long corridor. It had many paints and pictures of the guardians in thier glory moments. They looked sort of like the Justice League superheroes- yeah right, like there's even a tiny chance that they can be like the Justice League...suddenly we stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Don't tell me- the door will take me back home, am I right?"

"Yeap"

"Hah just like in Narnia..."

"Whhat?"

"Never mind. So- how it works?"

"You just need to hold the handle, think about the place you want to go to and open the door."

And so I did. Don't know why I bought that bullshit but I did it. When I opened the door I saw the inside of my closet...I can't understand why this leaded me to my closet if I was thinking about my room...anyway, I entered to the closet and opened it's door. After getting out from the closet, I walked directly to my parents bedroom, not checking if Jack is behind me or not. I heard them once talking about some papers related to me and I'm sure they have those somewhere in thier room.

My parents's room was a big room split into two rooms- their bedroom and a study room. I started looking through the dresser drawers, between clothing and other stuff. When I couldn't find anything there, I immediately moved to the study room when the first place where I started looking for was a bookcase. I was looking through the books and in the books themselves. I nearly turned the whole room. For a moment I stopped and thought to myself _"if I was importanat papers, where would I be?"_ nd somehow desk caught my eye. I had a strange feeling - kind of doubt mixed with fear mixed with too much stubbornness. I just had to prove that they lied to me, that there is no truth in their words; but at the same time it occurred to me that maybe they are right. Maybe that's why my parents ignore me ... no. No chance!

I sat on the chair and passed drawer by drawer keep searching for an answer. And then, in the fourth drawer, I found a folder with the title _"The Thaddeus Burgess Orphanage"_. I took the folder out and opened it. The information there was to much for me...many files and must of them were medical files but all of the files had my name on...two files had the answer I less wanted- the were adoption papers. My parents name were on those files. _"We are undersigned, David and Alicia Falon, accepting the adoption process and all that goes with it"_. That was one of the things that was writen there. I was horrified. I can't believe that I'm addopted. I was so confused. I could'nt take my eyes from the papers, I could'nt think stright. It was like my brain stopped to work and all I was was a hollow body. I was able to hear someone coming to the room but I didn't care that much.

"H-hey Snow...everything is alright?"

"(whispering) Your friends were right..."

"What? I don't understand..."

"I said **your riends were right!** "

"(getting closer to her) I'm sorry Snow. If there's any thing I can do to help-"

"There's nothing! it's all because of you!"

"How it's because of me?"

"You took me to this place! if I was'nt going there non of this would ever happen!"

"How can you be so sure Snow? maybe it's your destiny..."

"Stop saying that! I have no fucking destiny! I'm just a girl with stupid powers that just ruining my life! this 'gift' made me thinking about suicide and it's the last thing I'll ever think about!"

"Do you think that you are the only one who feels like this? don't you think that I might feel the same as you?! stop acting like you are the only miserable creature in this etire world! look at me, I actully can freeze almost any thing just by touching stuff and it can be anything, even a person."

"But you got used to this. I don't. You are immortal, I'm not...Jack it does'nt matter any more. I have to go..."

"Were you think you are going?"

"Anywhere but here. And do'nt follow me"

I left the room before he could answer me. I could'nt think stright anymore...I took my keys and my purse and left the house. Don't know why but I found myself at the liquor store buying a bottle of alcohol and I drank it. The whole bottle. It's something that I've never done before, and I had many breakdowns. From here to there I found myself in the park. The time was 24:00. I was alone there. I took my phone from my poket and dialed mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey momy...it's me, your fake daughter"

"What do you mean 'fake daughter'? sweet heart is everything ok?"

"Yeah sure! everything is fine. Just one tiny little stupid thing calld adoption. Something that, I don't know, maybe you know..."

"What are you talking about dear? are you drunk? you sound drunk..."

"Cut the bullshit Alicia! don't you mess around I know everthing. The one thing I don't know is why you hidded this from me?..."

"We thought you are to young to know-"

"Fuck you! that's a lie! you just wanted to pretened that everything is alright and that you never had to do such a shame act as adopting a child...what do you have to say about that?!"

"I don't have any thing to say about that, especially when you are in an emotional outburst"

"' _Emotional outburst'_ yeah right! is there any other crap of psychologists that you want to tell me now?!"

"Snow I know that you are upset. We should have told you this before. I've got to hang up but dad and I will be back from London in few weeks and when we'll be back we will talk about it, al-"

I could'nt hear her any longer. She made me to lose my sanity. I could feel my heart beating getting faster and faster. It was so fast it hurted in my chest. I was all alone in the park. i could scream but no one will hear me or would want to come and help me...I laid down the ground and started to breath slowly. I started to feel dizziness. "Snow are you ok?" someone called. I turned my head slowly and saw a figure. It looked like Jack. In a strange way I wanted that Jack would be here...

"I feel dizzy."

"Well that's what happens when you drink alcohol. Here, let me help you- hey why are you crying?"

"I'm so confused and scared Jack...I don't know what to do! everything has changed too fast. I just don't know where to go or who to talk to...I feel so alone."

"(hugging her) I told you, you are not alone. I'm here, the rest of the guardians are here. I'll always be here to protecet you and to be your sholder. Just trust me and open your eyes. I know it's hard for you. When I started my days as a winter spirit nobody could see me. I was invisible. I left behind my mom and my little sister. Thing will be hard but you are not alone. I'm here... **I'm right here**."

"Thank you Jack. I feel safe around you..."

He took me and caried me all the way home. He even putted me in my bed. "Please don't go..." I whispered to him. He turnd around and smiled to me..I moved a bit and made him a sign to come and lay next to me, and so he did. We were laying close to each other. I was happy for that. I really felt safe next to him. But what does it means? do I fall in love with him? does he feels the same? so many thoughts right now...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- New Life**

 _ **** Just wanted to tell you how Jack is looking in my story- because he became a guardian he changed his clothes. You can see right down here how he looks now but ignore from the bow and arrows he still has the staff***_

I didn't hear the alarm this morning. It means that it's Saturday. I could only hear the birds singing their song and the wind blowing slowly. I turned around and saw that I'm alone in the bed. He left. Kind of knew he would go...the feeling I got from his touch was precious and at the same time was sort of unreachable. Kind of warm and cool feeling that gave me a hangover feeling- like we had a magical night. And no- it wasn't because last night. It was a different hangover. Being next to him was something that I never thought that could make me feel safe and sound.

"Good morning princess" he said smirking.

"Good morning to you too...what time is it?"

"11 a.m. I have to say you look stunning when you sleep."

"Ammm...thank you?"

"Your welcome. Now come on, we've got a lot to do"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to practice your powers! now that you are a guardian you have to know how to control your powers."

"I'm not a guardian and it's Saturday! I still have hangover...let's leave it for tomorrow."

"No no Snow. We are going to do it now **with** your hangover. Besides I didn't tell you to get drunk."

"I had breakdown what could I do? but fine. Just give me 10 minutes to organized and I'm coming"

I just knew it's going to get worst. We were standing at the roof of one of the highest buildings in the neighborhood while the wind was blowing like crazy! I think we were there at least an hour...just standing there doing nothing! I couldn't feel my legs any more.

"W-what t-t-takes so m-m-much? I'm f-f-f-freezing here!"

"Just a minute! besides, you need to get used to the cold. You can't work with scarf and gloves and all that stuff!"

"Excuse me?!"

"What?"

" ' _You can't work with scarf and gloves_ '- then how do you think I'll be able to 'work' in this kind of weather?! I'm not like you..."

"Why you worry so much? relax a bit...you know, you have a lot of trust issues..."

"Oh really?! well thank you for telling me that"

"With pleasure. Now come on."

He took my hand and led me to the corner of the roof.

"Take a deep breath and whenever you ready just jump."

"WHAT?"

"You need to trust the wind."

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to trust the wind. Wind isn't something that can be trusted..."

Suddenly something pushed me. I thought it was Jack (the obvious assumption) but he was next to me...

"If it wasn't you pushing me, then who did it? and by the way- it hurts..."

"Hah you Insulted her" said while helping me to stand up.

" _Her_?"

"The wind...and I have to say it was a bit insulting. You see- the wind is part of the nature. The birds trust the wind to direct them in the right direction, the wind helps the flowers and other plants to multiply, even humans use the wind. If they can trust the wind, why can't you?"

"I guess you right. Alright wind, don't let me down."

I stood on the corner of the building. Take a big breath Snow. Forget the fear. Just jump.

I did it.

I didn't open my eyes. Just felt how fast I'm falling. But then- I stopped falling. But I couldn't feel the ground. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I'm still floating in the air.

"You see? it's not that bad when you trust the wind" he said smiling to me.

He came closer to me and held me tight. I was happy for that. I wanted him to do it...at least that's what I thought I wanted. Damn it's so freaking confusing!

"Ok now I want you to keep relaxing cause we are going to fly. Don't be afraid. For the first time it's together."

I held him tight and we both flew higher and higher. Then we started to fly above the town, seeing all the people looking like tiny ants. I have to say it was really cool and also, knowing that Jack was by my side was really relaxing...we were crossing people, cars and statues and of course, Jack couldn't hold it back and he had to blow wind on people making their hats get off their heads or making ladies' skirts\dresses to show their underwear; Also throwing snow-balls on kids and so helping them to create snow fights.

After we were goofing around, we started to fly higher again. We were really high from the ground. I felt the clouds gently caressing my face and my hair. It was such a delightful touch and welcoming one... I could not help it and so I reached out to the clouds and just focused on their touch on my hand.

But suddenly this peaceful moment was ruined. I felt how the wind stopped from holding me and just letting me to fall fast. Screaming wasn't helping at all. My body was paralyzed. I turned my face to see how far my body from the ground is and when I saw that it's almost my death, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's it" I said to myself.

But then- I felt a touch. a familiar one. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Jack carrying me deep into the forest.

"Are you ok Snow?" He asked when he letted me down. I didn't answer him. I kept going forward trying to ignore Jake.

"Hey hey stop for a minute, I want to talk to you-"

"Stay away from me!"

"Hey that really hurt. Remember that I'm made from ice hah..."

"Then I should throw a fireball on you"

"Wow someone is on fire"

"I'm serious. Stay away."

"Hey what's the matter?"

" _What's the matter?_ Didn't you see me falling few minutes ago?"

"Oh that! look I know that it came from nowhere but did you expect that I'll fly really close to you everytime? You have to learn to fly on your own..."

" _On my own?!_ God Jack can you be more an asshole? You...you said you won't leave me! ' _For the first time it's together'_ you said"

"Look I saw how good you connect to the wind. I thought you are ready"

"Well I'm not! I'm not ready. You promised me!"

"Hey stop punching me...stop it!"

"No! Leave me! Leave..."

"I won't leave you..." he said hugging me tight. I could feel how our hearts were beating like a thunders. "I'm sorry I lied to you Snow. Would you trust me this time. This time I'm really going to stand by your side...well fly actually"

I nodded in agree. He held me tight and called the wind that took us back to my house.

The wind landed us in my yard so we entered to house from the balcony. There was a silence between us from the moment we left the forest. I went to the kitchen to make myself a tea while Jack went to the bathroom. I took the tea jar and I rummaged inside to search for the right teapot. I took out a berry teapot and put it in my tea cup. I've allways loved this flavor. mostly because of the dark red color it made. Red is known as a symbol for passion and desire...to me it's also symbolizes strong feelings...everytime I drink a berry tea I feel warm, but it's a different warmth...it's the Dark Red warmth- a passionate and sensual warmth. I like to have those feelings. For few moments I'm disconnecting from the world and letting the warm feeling to control my body and do what it wants... So, after I pour the hot water and threw the used teapot, I took the cup and went to the living room. There, I remembered that on the shelf, where we putted our family pictures, there was dad's weed.

My dad had cancer when I was 13. Mom used to take me with her to all dad's checks at the hospital. there was a period that non of the treatments and the drugs he got worked so the doctors recommended him to smoke weed and only thanks that my dad defeated cancer. After the recover my dad took the weed and hid it. To say that he hid it in a really difficult place...well...it will be a lie. two weeks after dad's recover I decided to be brave and to try smoking some of the weed. I remembered that dad putted the weed somewhere in the living room so when no one was there I started to search for the weed. It didn't took me that long...after 5 minutes I found it in a book called _"Life-saving Natural Medicines"_. I took the bag from the book and made myself few rolls. I was very carefull so my parents won't be suspicious about a thing. When I finished to make my rolls, I putted everything back and ran to the attic. For a 13 year old kid I felt a bit of guilty pleasure- knowing that smoking is a bad thing to do and especially drugs. But I couldn't help it, it was stronger than me but I knew that smoking weed is a real thing so I knew I needed to be very carefull with that. As I grew up and I saw how my parents are less and less at home, I realized I didn't need be so careful so I just took the bag to myself and I swapped it with a bag full of scented tobacco cigarettes. Sometimes when I felt that my parents are about to catch me for keeping the weed in my room, I used to switch between the bags. Before my parents left they almost got me so I putted the weed bag where it was and somehow forgot about it...

So...I putted my tea cup on the table and turned to the shelf to take the weed bag from the book. I took out rolling paper and the weed itself from the bag and made myself a roll. It's been a long time since I smoke weed...kinda missed smoking it. Smoking the weed and drinking my tea was a great combination. Relaxing, smoking weed and drinking tea...couldn't be better

"What are you doing?". That was the moment I remembered that Mr. Jack Frost is still in my house. Wish I could ignore from him but I couldn't...

"None of your business. Now you can excuse yourself out and leave me here alone..."

"Not before you'll tell me what the heck is the matter with you. Look I said I'm sorry for what I did, you don't need to be a jerk- what is that smell?"

"It's weed"

" _Weed_?..."

"Oh...I forgot. Weed is A d-r-u-g."

"I know what Weed is. I meant why are you smoking that?"

"It's my dad's weed. He had cancer few years ago and it remain. My parents don't know I'm smoking it and they also don't really care..."

"But doesn't your dad check whether the quantity has changed?"

"He doesn't really check. Sometimes he's just looking that the bag is still inside the book...I told you my parents don't really care. whanna try?"

Jack took and smoke. He choked a bit which, and I'm sorry for saying that but was quite funny. So I took the cigarette from him and gave him to drink from my tea.

"Do you feel better?" I asked and he nodded in agree.

"The thing is to take the breath while your cigarette is in your mouth. Watch me (smoking). Wanna try again?"

He took the cigarette and smoked again. Now he did it so I thought it will be fair enough to share it.

"You know something..."

"(smoking) What?"

"You still didn't answer my question..."

"Remind me..."

"Why are you smoking it? (taking the cigarette from Snow and smoking)"

"Well it calms me...I saw how it helped my dad during the cancer so I thought myself ' _why not to try? how bad it will be?'_ and so I started to smoke it..."

"How old you were when you started?"

"13-14"

"WOW"

"What?"

"You were a kid..."

"Yeah well my life were fucked up. still fucked"

"Want to share?"

"My life till age 7 was great. Then came the accident at the ice rink and right after the accident I found out about my powers. I couldn't control them (not that I can control them now) so kids were afraid from me. And so my parents. They tried to cure me but nothing worked. Sometimes they used to send me to my grandma or to my uncle cause they were tired from raising me. One day I even heard my uncle arguing with my mom (his sister)..."

"Do you remember what they were talking?"

"A bit...he cursed her for being the worst mother ever and that he's ashamed to be her brother and she needs to be there for me and not looking at me like I'm sort of a handicapped..."

"Did they changed?"

"You can see yourself. I'm all alone in the house."

"Where are your parents?"

"In London...in a stupid convention...don't really care. I mean, I have my friends and my uncle and grandma..."

"But you wish you had your parents"

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do"

"Hell no! they stopped care about me right after that fucking accident. For them I'm nothing but burden, nothing less. When I was 12 they started go out a lot without even thinking about taking me with them. They gave me the key to the house and sent me away. _'You are a grown up Snow'_ they said, _'you can have your own key to the house and come whenever you want'_ they said. I so don't need them. They don't even fucking call me to check up on me. You know what? FUCK THEM! FUCK THOSE DUMBASSES."

"At least you have a family and a home...there are people that will never have non of those things."

"But what all of those things matters if there isn't any feelings behind them?...believe me I know it's easy to get nice stuff and live in a big house, but what all of those things matters if you didn't get it cause someone cared about you? but what do you know about feelings?...just stop with the bullshit Ja-"

"No you stop! you have a roof upon your head. Parents that gave you anything you ever wanted, I mean look at this house! there are people that will never have a half from what you have. You need to be grateful for having those things in your life...you are nothing but a spoiled brat who's desperating for attention. I know much more then you about feelings...how do you think I feel everytime I see kids running to their parents and hugging them?! or when I see couples walking together...I used to have those things before I became a guardian you know...I had a family, I had friends. And without any warning I became a guardian and lost everything. No one could see me. I was invisible...so you need to thank for being visible and having a family..."

I could see some tears dropping on his cheeks...I think I hurt a sensitive spot. I felt terrible. I didn't want to hurt him. "Forget it, it doesn't matter. You're hopeless" he said and before I could get close to him he had already left through the balcony. The wind was blowing crazily ... I looked out the balcony to see if I still have a chance to find him but haven't seen him. I closed the balcony's window and came back to the living room to smoke more weed...not that I had anything better near me that could calm me. While smoking I tried to stop thinking about the conversation I had with Jake, but without success. I tried to walk around the room, lie down on the couch, also sipping from my berries tea which got cold, but nothing worked...I had just finished smoking and still had thoughts in my head. I realized that I needed to find him and settle the things. The only tiny problem was- I don't know where he could go. I put the bag back into the book and then took the teacup and emptied the tea remains in the kitchen sink. Then I washed the cup then put it on the shelf to dry. Suddenly I noticed there was frost on the window, but it wasn't just a simple frost. It was a beautiful and unique. I knew immediately it was Jake behind it. The question is where exactly is he. I opened the window and looked outside and I saw the frost goes up to the roof. Up there I saw Jake's leg. I made a decision to go up the roof and talk to Jack. On my way I saw Jack's stuff in the living room. I took the stuff and went to the roof. The only safe way to go out the roof is from the attic. I opened the window from the attic and went carefully to where Jack was sitting. It was freezing out side. The good thing was the fact that the wind didn't blow but the sun started to goes down which means it will get much worst...So there I was- millimeter distance from me to Jake. It was really weird to me. I suddenly forgot what I wanted to say. Good thing I remembered to breath.

"I can feel you behind me Snow" he said unhappy. He didn't look back to see me. Just changed his sitting position and kept moaning.

"Y-you forgot your stuff..."

"Oh...thanks" he said while turning around and taking his stuff back and putting it on the right side, then kept looking at the sun. For a minute I could see sadness on his face. It pinched my heart very hard. I took a dip breath and sat on the left side of Jack.

"Wanna talk about it" I said awkwardly.

"I told you everything..."

"I want to hear more...Where were you born?"

"Here in Burgess"

"Cool. Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One sister..."

"She was bigger or little then you"

"Little...how about you?"

"One child. My parents couldn't bring any more children after me. But now that I know I'm not their biological daughter it's not really bothering me anymore. How was your family?"

"When I became a guardian I lost all my memory from my old life but I got the chance to see them so from what I saw I had a really loving family. Everytime I saw my memories I started to remember things that I didn't see in my memories...Any way, in my times most of the people were farmers and so does my family was. I wasn't that good in that so most of the time I used to be with the little kids entertaining and playing with them"

"Sounds amazing!"

"Yeah it was. But my dad wasn't thinking the same. He used to yell at me and telling me I'm useless and a brat and that nothing good will come from me..."

"What a loving father..."

"Hah yeah. He was really creative, especially in his punishments..."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting closer to him

"Well he used to hit us. Mostly me cause I was a 'brat'...when I first remembered it I finally understood where the scars came from. It became kind of a tradition- everytime I did something that my dad didn't like, he used to take me to barn, telling me to take of my top and to turn around and then he started to hit me with a whip. He wasn't stopping till all my back was bleeding. In the first times I used to scream and to cry but after few times I got used to it and I was standing or sitting quietly till he was finishing. Sometimes I used to cry but it was also quietly"

"That's horrible! how could you let him do those stuff to you?!"

"When I was kid I was really afraid from him so I preferred not to face him. But when my sister was born, I stood infront of him many times. Sometimes when my sister did something bad I used to cover her just so she won't get hurt."

"Where was your mother when all of those things happened?"

"She was inside the house taking care of my scars and bruises and just being an angle as she allways..."

"How did she looked?"

"I don't remember. But I'm sure she was beautiful..."

"Do you remember how your sister looked?"

"A bit- she had brown straight hair and brown big eyes. That's all I remember..."

"Oh...amm it will be a bit weird but I have to ask- how did you die?"

"I took my sister to the lake to skate and then the ice started to crack so I pulled her aside but I fell and drowned"

"And when you woke up, have you seen your family again?"

"No...from what I heard they moved to the big city a month after I died"

"I see...did you had a girlfriend in your former life?"

"She wasn't really my girlfriend...we grew up together and we were really close to each other and eventually we were kissing and had few dates but never **did it** . If you know what I mean"

"So the great and the mighty guardian is still virgin?"

"Yes and it's not really bothering me. I know that I'm not the only one between us..."

"Hah ok fine you right. How was she?"

"She looked nice. Her name was Daisy. She was blond and had a long hair. Her eyes were green and they allways sparkled like two big Emerald stones."

"Oh nice...very, very nice."

"But I have to say you beat her"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Well first, your smile- You have a big and cute smile and everytime you laugh no one can stay frown. And your eyes- you can get lost in your eyes. I mean, everytime I look at you I need to be very careful not to get lost in your eyes...and beside to look at you makes me calm and happy. I can't imagine my life without you... I MEAN IN THE GROUP! cause you are very important to all of us."

"Yeah I'm sure...thank you." I answered blushing. Jack was red from nervous. It's not the first time for me hearing complements like those but the fact that Jack said those things really touched me. The sun went down and it was really breathtaking. It also started to get cold. The wind blew and took with her some leaves and flowers that have fallen from the trees. It was really cold for me cause I was "smart" enough to go out in this weather wearing just a sweater- even though it was a big one...I sat hugging my legs closet to my chest but it didn't help at all...then I saw Jack taking off his cape and putting it on me, making sure that it's covering me well.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. After all I'm a winter spirit" he said smiling to me. His smile is so enchanted. I could look at his smile for hours...no. I shouldn't. It's so wrong in so many ways. Beside, I can't be sure that he fell the same. Wait...WHAT DID i JUST SAID?! I can't fall in love with him...he's not a real person...we kept looking at the sun goes down and the moon to come up to the sky. It shined like if it was a diamond. It was so magical view...suddenly I felt our fingers touches each other gently. We both looked at our fingers and then to each other. We both blushed and then looked to different directions but our fingers kept touching. Then I could feel his fingers going over mine and from just a touch it became a hold. A gentle and caring hold. The only thing that came to my mind is to hold his hand too, and so I did. I loved that moment. It was precious...ok Snow- be focused. You are doing nothing but setting there and holding his hand...just say something.

"I think we should get inside...if you want to, of course..."

"Yeah sure."

Good job Snow...I can see you had to think a lot about it. So where was I? oh yeah-while we were leaving the roof, I heard Jack gasping in pain. I turned around and saw him on his knees putting his hand on his chest. I ran to him and held him tight helping him to stand up. Slowly we started to keep going inside the house. I saw how suffering Jack is so I decided to bring him to my room since it's the closest room. When we came to my room I helped him to lie in the bed and then sat next to him. I couldn't take my worried eyes of him. Then, he looked at me with his suffering and laughed a little with pain.

"Snow it's really nothing. I'll be fine."

"How can I be sure?"

He too my hand and putted it on his chest, then he said "As long as you hear my heart bitting, you'll know I'm fine. No matter how weak I'll get, my heart won't stop to bit thanks to you..."

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears and just waiting to get the tears out. How can he say that? he barely knows me. Then one tear fell and with that a bright blue light from my palm that was on Jack's chest. Such a pure and gentle light that filled all my room. I was so fascinated I didn't noticed how Jack is doing. The gentle light began to change his form into tiny snowflakes that disappeared in the moment they touched a surface. Some of them got in my dark hair and stayed and looked like sparkles. Suddenly I saw Jack getting closer to me. My hand was still on his chest.

"You see what can you do with your power?"

"I guess you're right...Jack I...I'm sorry about what I sai-"

"It's ok. I forgive you...just promise me you'll be open up. You have to accept your new life, knowing that you are not alone."

"Yeah I got it- I have the guardians..."

"And more important, you have me..."

My heart was beating like crazy. No one ever said that to me. I felt like a princess being with her Knight in shining armor. He got more closer to me and putted his hand on my cheek. His soft touch was priceless. We gazed into each other eyes and before we could have any second thought about it, we were taking each other clothes off. I think we had the same thought cause we stopped right in each other undies. He pulled me close to him and started to kiss my neck gently. Then I lied in the middle of my bed so he could do what he desire. I wasn't afraid. I felt safe knowing that Jack is the one that will do it and no one else. He was above me, starting to kiss my cheek then going slowly to my neck and to my chest. Then he came to my belly and slowly getting down my underwear while keeping kissing my belly. But before he complete his desire I rose up. I just wasn't ready...I wanted it but I wasn't ready. I was sitting there hidding my face while he was dressing up. After he finished he sat infront of me and rose my head.

"It's ok Snow. I'll never rush you. I'll see you tomorrow morning and we will practice again, ok?"

I nodded in agree. He kissed my forehead and left from my window. I saw on the floor his cape. I thought I would get him but I didn't. He was up high in the skies. I warped myself with his cape. It's like he's here holding me tight. But I shouldn't feel this way. It's wrong. But why? why it's so wrong? I had so many questions from the last days. The only one thing I was sure about- the life I was used to are over. It's a start of something new...

 _ **Hope you love it so far. Now I'm working on the next chapters so it will take a while but I hope to publish more as fast as I can. Just want to remind you that you can find this story also on so you are more then wellcome to share the story and invite as many as you can to read the story from her and\or on Wattpad. have a great weekend! :-***_


End file.
